scratchpad_nicktoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons February 1-28 2010/Mulan
|producer = Pam Coats |screenplay = |story = Robert D. San Souci |based on = | starring = |music = Jerry Goldsmith |editing = Michael Kelly |studio = |distributor = Buena Vista Pictures |released = |runtime = 87 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $90 million |gross = $304.3 million }} Mulan is a 1998 American animated musical action adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation for Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on the Chinese legend of Hua Mulan, and was Disney's 36th animated feature and the ninth animated film produced and released during the Disney Renaissance. It was directed by Tony Bancroft and Barry Cook, with story by Robert D. San Souci and screenplay by Rita Hsiao, Philip LaZebnik, Chris Sanders, Eugenia Bostwick-Singer, and Raymond Singer. Ming-Na Wen, Eddie Murphy, Miguel Ferrer and BD Wong star in the English version, while Jackie Chan provided the voice of Captain Li Shang for the Chinese dubs of the film. The film's plot takes place in China during the Han dynasty, where Fa Mulan, daughter of aged warrior Fa Zhou, impersonates a man to take her father's place during a general conscription to counter a Hun invasion. Produced and released during the Disney Renaissance, Mulan was the first of three features produced primarily at the Disney animation studio at Disney-MGM Studios in Orlando, Florida. Development for the film began in 1994, when a number of artistic supervisors were sent to China to receive artistic and cultural inspiration. Mulan was well received by critics and the public, grossing $304 million, earning Golden Globe and Academy Award nominations, and winning several Annie Awards including Best Animated Feature. A 2004 direct-to-video sequel, Mulan II, followed. A live-action adaptation directed by Niki Caro will be released on March 27, 2020. Plot The Huns, who are led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invade Han China by breaching the Great Wall. The Chinese emperor orders a general mobilization, with conscription notices requiring one man from each family to join the Chinese army. When Fa Mulan hears that her elderly father Fa Zhou, the only man in their family and an army veteran, is once more to go to war, she becomes anxious and apprehensive due to his weakening health. Taking her father's old armor, she disguises herself as a man so that she can enlist instead of her parent. The family quickly learns of her departure, and Mulan's grandmother prays to the family ancestors for Mulan's safety. The ancestors order their "great stone dragon" to protect Mulan; a small dragon named Mushu, a disgraced former guardian, is sent to awaken the stone dragon, but accidentally destroys it in the process, which Mushu conceals from the ancestors and resolves to protect Mulan himself. Reporting to the training camp, Mulan is able to pass as a man, although her military skills are initially lacking. Mushu provides clumsy guidance to Mulan on how to behave like a man. Under the command of Captain Li Shang, she and her fellow recruits Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po gradually become trained warriors. Desiring to see Mulan succeed, Mushu creates a fake order from Shang's father, General Li, ordering Shang to follow the main imperial army into the mountains. The reinforcements set out, but arrive at a burnt-out encampment and discover that General Li and his troops have been massacred by the Huns. As the reinforcements solemnly leave the mountains, they are ambushed by the Huns, but Mulan cleverly uses a cannon to cause an avalanche, which buries most of the invaders. An enraged Shan Yu slashes her in the chest, and her deception is revealed when the wound is bandaged. Instead of executing Mulan as the law requires, Shang spares her life, but nonetheless expels her from the army. Mulan is left to follow alone as the recruits depart for the imperial city to report the news of the Huns' destruction. However, it is discovered that several Hun warriors, including Shan Yu, have survived the avalanche, and Mulan catches sight of them as they make their way to the city, intent on capturing the emperor. At the imperial city, Mulan is unable to convince Shang about Shan Yu's survival. The Huns capture the emperor and seize the palace. With Mulan's help, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po pose as concubines, and are able to enter the palace. With the help of Shang, they defeat Shan Yu's men; as Shang prevents Shan Yu from assassinating the Emperor, Mulan lures the Hun leader onto the roof, where she engages him in single combat. Meanwhile, acting on Mulan's instructions and signal, Mushu fires a large skyrocket at Shan Yu. The rocket strikes and propels him into a fireworks launching tower, where he dies in the resulting explosion. Mulan is praised by the Emperor and the assembled inhabitants of the city, who bow to her in an unprecedented honor. While she accepts the crest of the Emperor and the sword of Shan Yu as gifts, she politely declines his offer to be his advisor, and asks to return to her family. Mulan returns home and presents these gifts to her father, who is overjoyed to have Mulan back safely. Having become enamored with Mulan, Shang soon arrives under the pretext of returning her helmet, but accepts the family's invitation to stay for dinner. Mushu is reinstated as a Fa family guardian by the ancestors amid a returning celebration. Cast ; Fa Mulan; Kahn]] *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (singing voice provided by Lea Salonga) *Eddie Murphy as Mushu *BD Wong as Captain Li Shang (singing voice provided by Donny Osmond) *Miguel Ferrer as Shan Yu *June Foray as Grandmother Fa (singing voice provided by Marni Nixon) *Harvey Fierstein as Yao *Gedde Watanabe as Ling (singing voice provided by Matthew Wilder) *Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po *James Hong as Chi-Fu *Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou *Pat Morita as The Emperor of China *George Takei as First Ancestor *Miriam Margolyes as The Matchmaker *Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li *James Shigeta as General Li *Frank Welker as Cri-Kee and Khan (Mulan's horse) *Chris Sanders as Little Brother (Mulan's dog) *Mary Kay Bergman as various ancestors Kelly Chen, Coco Lee and Xu Qing voiced Mulan in the Cantonese, Taiwanese Mandarin and Mainland standard versions of the film respectively, while Jackie Chan provided the voice of Li Shang in all three Chinese versions and appeared in the version of promotional music videos of "I'll Make a Man Out of You". Taiwanese comedian Jacky Wu provided the voice of Mushu in the Mandarin version. Production Development In 1989, Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida had opened with 40 to 50 employees, with its original purpose to produce cartoon shorts and featurettes. However, by late 1993, following several animation duties on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King, Disney executives were convinced to allow the Feature Animation Florida studios to produce their first independent film. Around that same time, Disney Feature Animation developed an interest into Asian-themed legends beginning with the optioning several books by children's book author Robert D. San Souci who had a consulting relationship with Disney executive Jay Dyer. Around that same time, a short straight-to-video film titled China Doll about an oppressed and miserable Chinese girl who is whisked away by a British Prince Charming to happiness in the West was in development. Thomas Schumacher asked Souci if he had any additional stories, in which Souci turned in a manuscript of a book based on the Chinese poem "The Song of Fa Mu Lan". Ultimately, Disney decided to combine the two separate projects. Following the opening of the Feature Animation Florida studios, Barry Cook, who had served as a special-effects animator since 1982, had directed the Roger Rabbit cartoon Trail Mix-Up produced at the satellite studio. Upon a lunch invitation with Thomas Schumacher, Cook was offered two projects in development: a Scottish folk tale with a dragon or Mulan. Knowledgeable about the existence of dragons in Chinese mythology, Cook suggested adding a dragon to Mulan, in which a week later, Schumacher urged Cook to drop the Scottish project and accept Mulan as his next project. Following this, Cook was immediately assigned as the initial director of the project, and cited influences from Charlie Chaplin and David Lean during production. While working as an animator on the gargoyles for The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tony Bancroft was offered to co-direct the film following a recommendation from Rob Minkoff, co-director of The Lion King, to Schumacher, in which he accepted, and joined the creative team by early 1995. In 1994, the production team sent a select group of artistic supervisors to China for three weeks to take photographs and drawings of local landmarks for inspiration; and to soak up local culture. Key members of the creative team at the time – Pam Coats, Barry Cook, Ric Sluiter, Robert Walker, and Mark Henn – were invited to travel to China as a research trip to study the landscape, people, and history of the original legend. From June 17 to July 2, 1994, the research trip flew to Beijing, China, which is where Pam Coats became inspired by the placement of flags on the Great Wall. They also toured Datong, Luoyang, Xi'an, Jiayuguan, Dunhuang, and Guilin. Writing In its earliest stages, the story was originally conceived as a Tootsie-like romantic comedy film where Mulan, who was a misfit tomboy that loves her father, is betrothed to Shang, whom she has not met. On her betrothal day, her father Fa Zhou carves her destiny on a stone tablet in the family temple, which she shatters in anger, running away to forge her own destiny. In November 1993, Chris Sanders, who had just finished storyboard work on The Lion King, was hoping to work on The Hunchback of Notre Dame until Schumacher appointed him to work on Mulan instead. Acting as Head of Story, Sanders grew frustrated with the romantic comedy aspect of the story, and urged producer Pam Coats to be more faithful to the original legend by having Mulan leave home because of the love for her father. This convinced the filmmakers to decide to change Mulan's character in order to make her more appealing and selfless. Sequence Six – in which Mulan takes her father's conscription order, cuts her long hair, and dons her father's armor – served as a pivotal moment in the evolution of Mulan's character. Director Barry Cook explained that the sequence initially started as a song storyboarded by Barry Johnson and redrawn by character designer Chen-Yi Chang. Following the story changes to have Mulan leave to save her father, the song was dropped. Storyboard artist and co-head of story Dean DeBlois was tasked to revise the sequence, and decided to board the sequence with "minimal dialogue". Assisted with an existing musical selection from another film score courtesy of Sanders, the sequence reel was screened for Peter Schneider and Thomas Schumacher, both of whom were impressed. DeBlois stated, "Sequence Six was the first sequence that got put into production, and it helped to establish our 'silent' approach." Additionally, General Li was not originally going to be related to Shang at all, but by changing the story, the filmmakers were able to mirror the stories of both Shang's and Mulan's love for their fathers. As a Christian, Bancroft declined to explore Buddhism within the film. Because there was no dragon in the original legend, Mulan did not have animal companions; it was Roy E. Disney who suggested the character of Mushu. Veteran story artist Joe Grant created the cricket character, Cri-Kee, though animator Barry Temple admitted "the directors didn't want him in the movie, the story department didn't want him in the movie. The only people who truly wanted him in the movie were Michael Eisner and Joe Grant – and myself, because I was assigned the character. I would sit in meetings and they'd say, 'Well, where's the cricket during all this?' Somebody else would say, 'Oh, to hell the cricket.' They felt Cri-Kee was a character who wasn't necessary to tell the story, which is true." Throughout development on the film, Grant would slip sketches of Cri-Kee under the directors' door. Casting Before production began, the production team sought out Chinese, Japanese, Filipino, or Korean vocal talents. Tia Carrere was an early candidate to voice the title character, and Lea Salonga, who had been the singing voice of Princess Jasmine in Aladdin, was also cast as Mulan's speaking voice, but the directors did not find her attempt at a deeper speaking voice when Mulan impersonated Ping convincing, so Ming-Na Wen was brought in to speak the role. Salonga returned to provide the singing voice. Wen herself landed the role after the filmmakers listened to her narration at the beginning of The Joy Luck Club. Coats reflected on her decision, stating, "When we heard Ming-Na doing that voice-over, we knew we had our Mulan. She has a very likable and lovely voice, and those are the qualities we were looking for." For the role of Mushu, Disney was aiming for top Hollywood talent in the vein of Robin Williams's performance as the Genie, and approached Eddie Murphy, who at first balked when asked to record at the Disney studios. He then asked to record the voice in his basement at his Bubble Hill mansion in Englewood, New Jersey. For the speaking voice of Captain Li Shang, BD Wong was hired, although his singing voice, for the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You", was performed by Donny Osmond, who had previously auditioned to be the speaking voice of the title character in Hercules. Osmond's casting originated from a suggestion from the casting director, and throughout recording, Osmond studied Wong's dialogue tapes, and aimed to match his inflections and personality. Osmond commented that his sons decided that he had finally "made it" in show business when he was in a Disney film. Likewise for the role of Grandmother Fa, June Foray provided the speaking voice, and Marni Nixon supplied the singing voice. Animation and design To achieve a harmonious visual look, producer designer Hans Bacher and art director Ric Sluiter, along with Robert Walker and Head of Backgrounds Robert Stanton collaborated to establish a proper chronological location for the film in Chinese history. Since there was no general consensus on the time of Mulan's existence, they based on the visual design on the Ming and Qing dynasties. An important element of Bacher's design was to turn the art style closer to Chinese painting, with watercolor and simpler design, as opposed to the details of The Lion King and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Bacher further studied more than thirty-five film directors ranging from the silent era German Expressionism, British and American epics of the 1950s and 60s, and the spaghetti westerns for inspiration for composition, lighting, and staging that would establish settings that enhanced the characters. Additional inspiration was found in the earlier Disney animated films such as Bambi, Pinocchio, and Dumbo to establish a sense of staging. In October 1997, the Walt Disney Company announced a major expansion of its Florida animation operations constructing a 200,000-square-foot, four-story animation building and the addition of 400 animators to the workforce. To create 2,000 Hun soldiers during the Huns' attack sequence, the production team developed crowd simulation software called Attila. This software allows thousands of unique characters to move autonomously. A variant of the program called Dynasty was used in the final battle sequence to create a crowd of 3,000 in the Forbidden City. Pixar's photorealistic open API RenderMan was used to render the crowd. Another software developed for this movie was Faux Plane, which was used to add depth to flat two-dimensional painting. Although developed late in production progress, Faux Plane was used in five shots, including the dramatic sequence which features the Great Wall of China, and the final battle sequence when Mulan runs to the Forbidden City. During the scene in which the Chinese are bowing to Mulan, the crowd is a panoramic film of real people bowing. It was edited into the animated foreground of the scene. Music In March 1994, Stephen Schwartz was attached to compose the lyrics and music for the songs for the film. Following the research trip to China in June 1994, Schwartz was contacted by former Disney studio chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg to compose songs for The Prince of Egypt, which he agreed. Peter Schneider, then-president of Walt Disney Feature Animation, threatened to have Schwartz's name removed from any publicity materials for Pocahontas and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Michael Eisner phoned Schwartz, and urged him to back out of his commitment to DreamWorks, but he refused and left the project. After Schwartz's departure, his three songs, "Written in Stone", "Destiny", and "China Doll", were dropped amid story and character changes by 1995. Shortly after, Disney music executive Chris Montan heard Matthew Wilder's demo for a stage musical adaptation of Anne Rice's Cry to Heaven, and selected Wilder to replace Schwartz. In July 1997, David Zippel joined to write the lyrics. The film featured five songs composed by Wilder and Zippel, with a sixth originally planned for Mushu, but dropped following Eddie Murphy's involvement with the character. Although Danny Elfman and Thomas Newman were considered to score the film, English composer Rachel Portman was selected as the film composer. However, Portman became pregnant during production, and decided to back out. Following Portman's departure, Randy Edelman—whose Dragonheart theme was used in the trailer—and Kitarō were considered, until Jerry Goldsmith became available and signed on after dropping out of a project. The film's soundtrack is credited for starting the career of pop singer Christina Aguilera, whose first song to be released in the U.S. was her rendition of "Reflection", the first single from the Mulan soundtrack. The song, and Aguilera's vocals, were so well received that it landed her a recording contract with RCA Records. In 1999, she would go on to release her self-titled debut album, on which "Reflection" was also included. The pop version of "Reflection" has a Polish version ("Lustro" performed by Edyta Górniak) and two Spanish versions, for Spain (performed by Malú) and Latin America (performed by Lucero). Other international versions include a Brazilian Portuguese version by Sandy & Junior ("Imagem"), a Korean version performed by Lena Park, and a Mandarin version by Coco Lee. The music featured during the haircut scene, often referred as the Mulan Decision score, is different in the soundtrack album. The soundtrack album uses an orchestrated score while the movie uses heavy synthesizer music. The synthesizer version is available on the limited edition CD. Salonga, who often sings movie music in her concerts, has done a Disney medley which climaxes with an expanded version of "Reflection" (not the same as those in Aguilera's version). Salonga also provided the singing voice for Mulan in the film's sequel, Mulan II. Release Because of the disappointing box office performances of The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Hercules, Disney restricted its marketing campaign for Mulan, spending $30 million on promotional advertisements compared to more than $60 million for Hercules the year before. Instead of the lavish media event premieres of Pocahontas in Central Park and the electric light parade on Fifth Avenue for Hercules, Disney opted to premiere the film at the Hollywood Bowl complete with Chinese lanterns and fortune cookies. Two days before the general release, McDonald's launched its promotional campaign by including one of eight toys free with the purchase of a Happy Meal. The promotion also included Szechuan sauce for its Chicken McNuggets, which would be referenced in a 2017 episode of the Adult Swim series Rick and Morty and subsequently brought back by McDonald's as a promotional item related to that show. In collaboration with Disney, Hyperion Books published The Art of Mulan authored by Jeff Kurtti, which chronicled the production of the film. In addition with its publication, Hyperion Books also issued a collector's "folding, accordion book" of the ancient poem that inspired the film. On August 18, 1998, around 3,700 backpacks and 1,800 pieces of luggage were recalled back to their manufacture, Pyramid Accessories Inc., when it is discovered they contained lead-based paint. Home media The film was first released on VHS on February 2, 1999, as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection lineup. Mulan was released on DVD on November 9, 1999, as a Walt Disney Limited Issue for a limited sixty-day time period before going into moratorium. On February 1, 2000, it was re-released on VHS and DVD as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection lineup. The VHS and DVD was accompanied with two music videos of "Reflection" and "True to Your Heart" while the DVD additionally contained the theatrical trailer and character artwork. The Gold Collection release was returned into the Disney Vault on January 31, 2002. On October 26, 2004, Walt Disney Home Entertainment re-released a restored print of Mulan on VHS and as a 2-disc Special Edition DVD. In March 2013, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released Mulan and Mulan II on Blu-ray and DVD to coincide with the film's 15th anniversary. In September 2017, Mulan became available to Netflix users through their streaming service. Reception Box office Mulan grossed $22.8 million in its opening weekend, ranking second behind The X-Files. It went on to gross $120 million in the United States and Canada combined, and $304 million worldwide, making it the second-highest grossing family film of the year, behind A Bug's Life, and the seventh-highest-grossing film of the year overall. While Mulan domestically out-grossed the previous two Disney animated films which had preceded it, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Hercules, its box office returns failed to match those of the Disney films of the early 1990s such as Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. Internationally, its highest grossing releases included those in the United Kingdom ($14.6 million) and France ($10.2 million). Critical reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 86%, based on 73 reviews, with an average rating of 7.52/10. The site's consensus reads, "Exploring themes of family duty and honor, Mulan breaks new ground as a Disney film, while still bringing vibrant animation and sprightly characters to the screen." In a 2009 countdown, Rotten Tomatoes ranked it twenty-fourth out of the fifty canonical animated Disney features. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 71 out of 100, based on 24 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A+" grade. Roger Ebert, reviewing for the Chicago Sun-Times, gave Mulan three-and-a-half stars out of four in his written review. He said that "Mulan is an impressive achievement, with a story and treatment ranking with Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King". Likewise, James Berardinelli of ReelViews awarded the film three-and-a-half stars out of four praising the lead character, its theme of war, and the animation. He concluded that "Adults will appreciate the depth of characterization while kids will love Mulan's sidekick, a colorful dragon named Mushu. Everyone will be entertained the fast-moving plot and rich animation." Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly graded the film a B+ writing "Vividly animated, with a bursting palette that evokes both the wintry grandeur and decorative splendor of ancient China, Mulan is artful and satisfying in a slightly remote way." Gene Siskel of the Chicago Tribune described the film as "a big disappointment when compared with the studio's other recent films about a female hero searching for independence." He was further critical of Mulan's characterization in comparison to Ariel and Belle, and claimed the "design of the film does not take advantage of the inspiration provided by classic Chinese artists, and the songs are not memorable." Reviewing the film for the Los Angeles Times, Kenneth Turan wrote "Mulan has its accomplishments, but unlike the best of Disney's output, it comes off as more manufactured than magical." While he praised the title character, he highlighted that the "by-now-standard hip patter (prepare for jokes about cross-dressing) is so tepid that not even five credited writers can revive it, and the songs by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel (with Lea Salonga and Donny Osmond singing for the leads) lack the spark that Zippel's lyrics brought to the underappreciated Hercules." Ed Gonzalez of Slant Magazine criticized the film as "soulless" in its portrayal of Asian society. This movie was also the subject of comment from feminist critics. Mimi Nguyen says the film "pokes fun at the ultimately repressive gender roles that seek to make Mulan a domesticated creature". Nadya Labi agreed, saying "there is a lyric in the film that gives the lie to the bravado of the entire girl-power movement." She pointed out that Mulan needed to become a boy in order to accomplish what she did. Kathleen Karlyn, an assistant professor of English at the University of Oregon, also criticized the film's portrayal of gender roles: "In order to even imagine female heroism, we're placing it in the realm of fantasy". Pam Coats, the producer of Mulan, said that the film aims to present a character who exhibits both masculine and feminine influences, being both physically and mentally strong. Accolades Mulan won several Annie Awards, including Best Animated Feature and Individual achievement awards to Pam Coats for producing; Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft for directing; Rita Hsiao, Christopher Sanders, Phillip LaZebnick, Raymond Singer and Eugenia Bostwick-Singer for writing, Chris Sanders for storyboarding, Hans Bacher for production design, David Tidgwell for effects animation, Ming-Na for voice acting for the character of Mulan, Ruben A. Aquino for character animation, and Matthew Wilder, David Zippel and Jerry Goldsmith for music. (Tom Bancroft and Mark Henn were also nominated for an Annie Award for Character Animation.) The musical score also received significant praise. Jerry Goldsmith won the 1999 BMI Film Music Award. Goldsmith was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Music Score, but lost to Stephen Warbeck's score for Shakespeare in Love. Goldsmith was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. Matthew Wilder and David Zippel were nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song for "Reflection". They were beaten by The Truman Show and "The Prayer" from Quest for Camelot, respectively. In 2008, the film was one of 50 nominees listed on the ballot for the American Film Institute's top 10 greatest American animated movies. Reception in China Disney was keen to promote Mulan to the Chinese, hoping to replicate their success with the 1994 film The Lion King, which was one of the country's highest-grossing Western films at that time. Disney also hoped it might smooth over relations with the Chinese government which had soured after the release of Kundun, a Disney-funded biography of the Dalai Lama that the Chinese government considered politically provocative. China had threatened to curtail business negotiations with Disney over that film and, as the government only accepted ten foreign films per year at that time to be shown in their country, Mulan s chances of being accepted were low. Finally, after a year's delay, the Chinese government did allow the film a limited Chinese release, but only after the Chinese New Year, so as to ensure that local films dominated the more lucrative holiday market. Box office income was low, due to both the unfavorable release date and rampant piracy. Chinese people also complained about Mulan's depiction as too foreign-looking and the story as too different from the myths. Legacy Video game A Windows, Macintosh, and PlayStation point-and-click adventure interactive storybook based on the film, Disney's Animated Storybook: Mulan (titled Disney's Story Studio: Mulan on PlayStation), was released on December 15, 1999. The game was developed by Media Station for computers and Revolution Software (under the name "Kids Revolution") for PlayStation. The game was met with generally positive reception and holds a 70.67% average rating at the review aggregator website GameRankings. Live-action adaptation Walt Disney Pictures first expressed interest in a live-action adaptation of Mulan in the 2000s. Zhang Ziyi was to star in it and Chuck Russell was chosen as the director. The film was originally planned to start filming in October 2010, but was eventually canceled."Zhang Ziyi to produce and star in 3D Mulan film" . Channel News Asia. July 27, 2010. Retrieved August 14, 2010. In 2015, Disney again began developing a live-action remake. Elizabeth Martin and Lauren Hynek's script treatment reportedly featured a white merchant who falls in love with Mulan, and is drawn into a central role in the country's conflict with the Huns. According to a Vanity Fair source, the spec script was only a "jumping-off point" and all main characters will in fact be Chinese. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and Jurassic World screenwriters Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver are to rewrite Hynek and Martin's screenplay with Chris Bender, J. C. Spink and Jason Reed producing. In February 2017, it was announced that Niki Caro will direct the live-action adaptation of the 1998 animated film. The casting process of a Chinese actress to portray the heroine began in October 2016. The film was originally scheduled to be released on November 2, 2018, but it was later taken off the release schedule with The Nutcracker and the Four Realms taking its old slot. On November 29, 2017, Liu Yifei was cast as the titular character. In March 2018, Disney scheduled the film for release on March 27, 2020. Donnie Yen was cast as Commander Tung, a mentor and teacher to Mulan. Following him, Jet Li joined the film as the emperor of China, Gong Li was cast as the villain, a witch, and Xana Tang was announced to play Mulan's sister. The next month, Utkarsh Ambudkar was cast as Skatch, a con artist, and Ron Yuan was cast as Sergeant Qiang, the second in command of the Imperial Regiment. In June, Yoson An was cast as Chen Honghui, "a confident and ambitious recruit" who becomes Mulan's love interest. In July, Jason Scott Lee joined the cast as Bori Khan, a secondary villain and warrior seeking revenge. In August 2018, Tzi Ma, Rosalind Chao, Cheng Pei-Pei, Nelson Lee, Jimmy Wong and Doua Moua were added to the cast.‘Mulan’ Rounds Out Cast As Filming Underway On Live-Action Movie Deadline Hollywood, Retrieved August 28, 2018Disney’s ‘Mulan’ Casts Jimmy Wong & Doua Moua Deadline Hollywood, Retrieved August 28, 2018 References in Disney media Although she is royalty neither by birth nor marriage (her husband is merely a high-ranking military officer), Mulan is part of the Disney Princess media franchise. In the film Lilo & Stitch, Nani has a poster of Mulan in her room. Mulan is also present in the Disney and Square Enix video game series Kingdom Hearts. In the first Kingdom Hearts and in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Mushu is a summonable character, and in Kingdom Hearts II, the movie is featured as a playable world named "The Land of Dragons", with the plot being changed to accommodate the game's characters (Sora, Donald and Goofy) and Mulan (both as herself and as "Ping") able to join the player's party as a skilled sword fighter. Actress Jamie Chung plays a live-action version of Mulan in the second, third, and fifth seasons of the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. See also * History of the Han dynasty (for info on the period this film is loosely based on) * Han–Xiongnu War (for info on the conflict this film is loosely based on) * List of Disney animated features * List of Disney animated films based on fairy tales * List of animated feature-length films * List of traditional animated feature films References Bibliography * External links * * * * * * Nicktoons Wayback Machine http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/index.php?browseNetworkID=19 DEC APR JUN Previous capture 08 Next capture 2009 2010 2011 58 captures 6 Oct 2009 - 24 Feb 2019 About this capture It's Gundam Week! | Missed Miyazaki Week? | Twitter. Follow us. SCHEDULES MENU Home ABC Kids Cartoon Network Disney XD Nickelodeon Nicktoons The CW4Kids All shows Premieres TZ QUICK JUMP Home . News . blog . Forums . Comics . Schedules . Store . Wiki . Links . Hosted Sites . Crew . Cartoons, Dammit! . Contact Us/Feedback . Twitter . TZN RSS . 4/6/10 Schedules ● CW4Kids updated thru 4/10; Disney XD updated thru 4/18. 4/5/10 Platypus Comix ● And now the conclusion -- the final seven pages of "Wings," Electric Wonderland's flashback episode! 4/5/10 Nick and More! ● Head-2-Head, Nick and More!’s 3 week event, starts today. Vote each weekday through April 23. ● TV schedules for Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, TeenNick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Disney XD updated through April 11. 4/5/10 Schedules ● Nickelodeon, Nicktoons & Cartoon Network updated through April 11 More Updates Google Toon Zone Submit Serving the Toon Community since August of 1998 Nicktoons Schedule: 4/8/2010 - 4/12/2010 View the schedule for Submit Schedule subject to change without notice. Times may be different in your area; consult your local listings. Time Program # Title THURSDAY: 04/07/2010 *12:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors *1:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *1:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *2:00AM Action League Now! 008 Action League Rocks *2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 017 Down the Hatch / Road Rash *3:00AM Rocket Power 009 "D" is for Dad / Banned on the Run *3:30AM CatDog 002 Flea Or Die! / CatDog Food *4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *5:00AM Rugrats 025 Aunt Miriam / The Inside Story *5:30AM Rugrats 023 Reptar on Ice / Family Feud THURSDAY: 04/08/2010 *6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown *6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 034 Stage Fright / Never Say Uncle *7:00AM Avatar 205 Avatar Day *7:30AM Avatar 206 The Blind Bandit *8:00AM The Troop 108 No More Master Nice Guy *8:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 104 Overflow *9:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks *9:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors *9:45AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 101B Pick a Nose *10:00AM The Mighty B! 110 Ten Little Honeybees / Toot Toot *10:30AM The Mighty B! 114 Apoxalypse Now / Hive Jacked *10:45AM The Mighty B! 102A Bee My Baby *11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 010 Dressed To Kill / Shell Game *11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 033 The Legion of Evil / The Price of Love *11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 035A Infectious Personality *12:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks *12:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors *1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 122 Sorry, Wrong Era *1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 124 Beach Party Mummy *2:00PM El Tigre 102 Enter the Cuervo / A Fistful of Collars *2:30PM El Tigre 107 The Mustache Kid / Puma Licito *3:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 110 De-Mole-Ition *3:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 112 Bait & Switch *4:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 104 Operation: Plush & Cover / Happy King Julien Day! *4:30PM The Troop 109 Tentacle Face *5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 023 Designing Women / Robot Riot *5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 032 Girl of Steal / Mist Opportunities *6:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 109 Chicken Pox / Moppy Dearest *6:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 111 Excuse Me / Night Morning *7:00PM Avatar 115 Bato of the Water Tribe *7:30PM Avatar 116 The Deserter *8:00PM Avatar 117 The Northern Air Temple *8:30PM Avatar 118 The Waterbending Master *9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 032 Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish *9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 038 Where’s Wanda? / Imaginary Gary *10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 046 Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. *11:00PM Avatar 205 Avatar Day *11:30PM Avatar 206 The Blind Bandit *12:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 101 Gone in a Flash / Popcorn Panic *12:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 104 Operation: Plush & Cover / Happy King Julien Day! *1:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *1:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *2:00AM Action League Now! 002 Meltman *2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 020 Hut Sut Raw / Kiss Me, I’m Foreign *3:00AM Rocket Power 011 Rainy Days and Sundaes / Zine Dreams *3:30AM CatDog 003 The Island / All You Need Is Lube *4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *5:00AM Rugrats 080 Angelica Nose Best / Pirate Light *5:30AM Rugrats 087 Uneasy Rider / Where’s Grandpa? FRIDAY: 04/09/2010 *6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 015 Last Action Zero / Mind Over Matter *6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 035 Infectious Personality / Trash Talk *7:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 104 Operation: Plush & Cover / Happy King Julien Day! *7:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 107 The Hidden / Kingdom Come *8:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 109 Go Fish / Miracle on Ice *8:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 113 Otter Gone Wild / Cat’s Cradle *9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 117 Brave Udders / Otis’ Eleven *9:30AM Back at the Barnyard 103 Chez Pig / The Right Cow *9:45AM Back at the Barnyard 101B Escape from the Barnyard *10:00AM The Mighty B! 103 Artificial Unintelligence / We Got the Bee *10:30AM The Mighty B! 109 Boston Beean / Penny Hearts Joey *10:45AM The Mighty B! 102B Bee Afraid *11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown *11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 034 Stage Fright / Never Say Uncle *11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 035B Trash Talk *12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 114 Home Sweet Hole / Otis’ Mom *12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 124 Pig Amok / The Sun Cow *1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 126 The Retroville 9 / Grumpy Young Men *1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 127 Return of the Nanobots *2:00PM El Tigre 108 Miracle City Worker / Dia De Los Malos *2:30PM El Tigre 113 Ballad of Frida Suarez / Fool Speed Ahead *3:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 112 Marsha Marsha Marsha / Secret Shopper *3:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 107 Monster in the Mist / Fangboy *4:00PM Avatar 110 Jet *4:30PM Avatar 111 The Great Divide *5:00PM Avatar 112 The Storm *5:30PM Avatar 113 The Blue Spirit *6:00PM The Troop 101 Welcome to the Jungle *6:30PM The Troop 104 Forest Grump *7:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 113 Hide and Seek *7:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 114 Man and Iron Man *8:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 103 Hindsight (3) *8:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 104 Overflow *9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 046 Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. *9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 050 Fairy Friends & Neighbors / Just the Two of Us *10:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 104 Low Price of Fame *10:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 105 Be Cruel To Your School *11:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell *11:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 106 Chimp Chomp Chumps / Precious Pig *12:00AM Avatar 308 The Puppetmaster *12:30AM Avatar 309 Nightmares and Daydreams *1:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 046 Space Dogged / Feud for Sale *1:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 015 The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen *2:00AM Action League Now! 008 Action League Rocks *2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 022 Born to Spawn / Uniform Behavior *3:00AM Rocket Power 013 The Night Before / Violet’s Violet *3:30AM CatDog 004 Shriek Loves Dog / Work Force *4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 046 Space Dogged / Feud for Sale *4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 015 The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen *5:00AM Rugrats 089 Babysitting Fluffy / Sleep Trouble *5:30AM Rugrats 099 The Magic Baby / Dil We Meet Again SATURDAY: 04/10/2010 *6:00AM Rugrats 076 Hiccups / Autumn Leaves *6:30AM Rugrats 079 Angelica Orders Out / Let It Snow *7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 021 Grounded / Bush League *7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 020 Ricky Inc. / Relative Discomfort *8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants 052 Chocolate With Nuts / Mermaidman and Barnacleboy V *8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants 059 The Sponge Who Could Fly *9:30AM The Troop 111 Lost in Translation *10:00AM Avatar 315 The Boiling Rock (2) *10:30AM Avatar 316 The Southern Raiders *11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 013 The Wonderful World of Wizzley / Call Haiting *11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 014 Victim of Fashion *12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 017 Love ’Em or Leash ’Em / Teen Team Time *12:30PM The Mighty B! 107 Li’l Orphan Happy / Body Rockers *1:00PM The Mighty B! 112 Bee Patients / To Bee or Not to Bee *1:30PM The Mighty B! 116 Something’s Wrong With This Taffy / Name Shame *2:00PM El Tigre 110 The Curse of the Albino Burrito / La Tigresa *2:30PM El Tigre 115 Burrito’s Little Helper / Crouching Tigre, Hidden Dragon *3:00PM El Tigre 117 Love and War / Wrong and Dance *3:30PM Avatar 316 The Southern Raiders *4:00PM Avatar 317 The Ember Island Players *4:30PM Avatar 318 Sozin’s Comet (1): The Phoenix King *5:00PM Making Fiends 106 Tornado / Shorts: Set 2 (The Land of Cheese) / Pony *5:30PM Making Fiends 101 Charlotte’s First Day / A Fiendish Friend / Super Evil *6:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 102 The Janitor Strikes Back / Dollar Day *6:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell *7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 048 The Big Superhero Wish *7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 057 Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo *8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 107 Lights! Camera! Moo! / Animal Farmers *8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 101 Gone in a Flash / Popcorn Panic *9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 052 A New Squid in Town / Wish Fixers *9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 053 Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed *10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 005 Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple *10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 002 Bubblestand / Ripped Pants *11:00PM El Tigre 119 A Fistful of Nickels / Animales! *11:30PM El Tigre 121 Stinking Badges! / Mech Daddy *12:00AM Avatar 310 Day of Black Sun (1): The Invasion *12:30AM Avatar 311 Day of Black Sun (2): The Eclipse *1:00AM Jimmy Neutron 134 MaternoTron Knows Best / Send in the Clones *1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 135 The Great Egg Heist / The Feud *2:00AM The Secret Show 126 The Villain Nobody Took Seriously / Secret Double Agent *2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 113 Girls Only / Secession *3:00AM Action League Now! 012 His Dishonor *3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *4:00AM ChalkZone 025 The Smuges / Tiny Pirate Problem / Curse of the Werefrog / Magic Carpet Ride *4:30AM All Grown Up 013 Brother, Can You Spare the Time? *5:00AM The Secret Show 126 The Villain Nobody Took Seriously / Secret Double Agent *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 205 Free Squiddy SUNDAY: 04/11/2010 *6:00AM Rugrats 054 Naked Tommy / Tommy And the Secret Club *6:30AM Rugrats 065 Cradle Attraction / Moving Away *7:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 115 Strings *7:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 101 The Beginning (1) *8:00AM The Troop 103 Do The Worm *8:30AM The Troop 104 Forest Grump *9:00AM The Troop 106 Pajama Game…Of Death *9:30AM The Troop 107 Taming of the Cube *10:00AM Avatar 318 Sozin’s Comet (1): The Phoenix King *10:30AM Avatar 319 Sozin’s Comet (2): The Old Masters *11:00AM Danny Phantom 034 Beauty Marked *11:30AM Danny Phantom 036 Masters of All Time *12:00PM Danny Phantom 049 Frightmare *12:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks *1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 110 Norse-ing Around / The Janitor’s Apprentice *1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors *2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 005 Father Time / Apartnership *2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 010 Action Packed / Smarty Pants *3:00PM The Fairly OddParents 006 Dream Goat / The Same Game *3:30PM Avatar 319 Sozin’s Comet (2): The Old Masters *4:00PM Avatar 320 Sozin’s Comet (3): Into The Inferno *4:30PM Avatar 321 Sozin’s Comet (4): Avatar Aang *5:00PM The Troop 108 No More Master Nice Guy *5:30PM The Troop 109 Tentacle Face *6:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks *6:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick *7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 049 Power Pals / Emotion Commotion *7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 012 Timvisible / That Old Black Magic *8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 113 A Tale of Two Snottys / Snotty’s New Pet *8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 103 Launchtime / Haunted Habitat *9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 065 Escape from Unwish Island / The Gland Plan *9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 086 Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only *10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 030 No Free Rides / I’m Your Biggest Fanatic *10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 049 Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *11:00PM El Tigre 103 Zebra Donkey / Adios Amigos *11:30PM El Tigre 122 The Return of Plata Peligrosa / Chupacabros! *12:00AM Avatar 312 The Western Air Temple *12:30AM Avatar 313 The Firebending Masters *1:00AM Jimmy Neutron 136 Out, Darn Spotlight *1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 137 The Junkman Cometh *2:00AM The Secret Show 103 Commando Babies / Bad Hair Day! *2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 116 Ball of Wax / Testing Jibolba *3:00AM Action League Now! 007 Action League Goes to the Movies *3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced *4:00AM ChalkZone 006 The Skwarl / Pie Day / Secret Passages / We’re in the Zone *4:30AM All Grown Up 039 Rachel, Rachel *5:00AM The Secret Show 103 Commando Babies / Bad Hair Day! *5:30AM Kappa Mikey 225 Fashion Frenzy toonzone quick jump toonzone: Home . News . blog . Forums . Comics . Schedules . Store . Wiki . Links . Hosted Sites . Crew . Cartoons, Dammit! . Contact Us/Feedback . Twitter . TZN RSS . hosted sites: 1981 Solo Spider-Man Cartoon Webpage . Adult Swim Headquarters . The Animated Batman . DC Cartoon Archives . Fridays: The Fansite . Hokey Smoke! Rocky & Bullwinkle . Home Movies Super Site . Incredible Hulk 1982 Cartoon Webpage . Justice League Watchtower . LT & MM: The Early Years . Marvel Animation Age . Nick and More! . Nightwing & Oracle: The Trapeze . Scooby-Doo Case Files . Teen Titans Fan Site . Todd McFarlane's Spawn . The World of Tiny Toon Adventures . World's Finest . The X Bridge . X-Men: Beyond Evolution . cartoons, dammit!: CD! Home . CD! Forums . SuperBlog . The Drawing Board . The Drawing Board Forum . Submissions Guidelines . CD! Crew . FAQ . Fantasia Arks . Geoweasel . Platypus Comix . Stripped Bare . The Valentine Chronicles . Chip and Walter . Hard Wired Fanboys . Pretty Stump Bunny . River City High . Time Trouble . Upstate . Advertisement This is an unofficial site. All characters and related indicia are © and TM of their respective owners. Original content © 2010 Toon Zone LLC. About Toon Zone | Terms of Service and Privacy Statement | Contact us Category:1998 animated films Category:Mulan (franchise) Category:1990s action films Category:1990s adventure films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical films Category:1998 films Category:1990s action drama films Category:American action adventure films Category:American action comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Chinese mythology in popular culture Category:Cross-dressing in American films Category:Disney Renaissance Category:1990s feminist films Category:Films about sexism Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by Barry Cook Category:Films directed by Tony Bancroft Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Han dynasty Category:Screenplays by Chris Sanders Category:Screenplays by Philip LaZebnik Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Animated films about dragons Category:1990s children's animated films